


Watch Over You

by BeNotAfeard



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeNotAfeard/pseuds/BeNotAfeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid!fic. It's lunchtime, and Gerard can't find Frank anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Over You

  Lunch time was usually Gerard’s favourite part of School. Not that the rest of it was really terrible or anything, but Gerard didn’t get to draw as much as he did in Play School, and there wasn’t a break to have milk and cookies. But lunch time - lunch time meant a whole hour of playing with Frankie, getting to have Frankie all to himself. Not that minded sharing him with Mikey when they played after school, but Mikey was too little to understand all of Gerard’s games, so they often just ended up watching TV or doing colouring.

  Gerard knew that Frankie was going to be his best friend, right from the very first day of School, when they all had to say what they wanted to be when they grew up. Gerard had said, “A vampire,” because he knew all about vampires, from that time he’d snuck downstairs when Daddy was watching that movie, and they sounded _awesome._ All the other kids had either laughed or looked at him with wide, scared eyes, and even his teacher had given him a strange look, but Frankie, the tiniest kid in the class, even smaller than all the girls, had beamed at him and said, “Cool!” That’s when Gerard knew. They were meant to be.

  So, yes, normally lunch time meant a whole hour of fun. But today Gerard couldn’t find Frankie anywhere. He’d checked all over the yard, even in all the hiding places they use when they’re playing that game where Gerard is the zombie and Frankie is the last human on earth and has to escape or he’ll get turned into a zombie too. _And_ he’d checked the bathrooms. Gerard sighed. It turned out that lunch time was only the best part of the day when Frankie was there. Without Frankie, it was kind of lonely and boring.

  Gerard trudged back to his classroom. Maybe Miss Ballato knew where Frankie was, or if not, she might let him do drawing until the end of lunch.

  Miss Ballato was eating her lunch in the classroom on her own. She had her hair up in one of those ponytail things today – she had pretty hair, but Gerard liked it better when it was loose and down her back. He wanted his hair to be that long someday.

  “Everything okay, Gerard?” she asked him.

  “Miss, where’s Frankie?” Gerard asked, “I’ve looked all over and I can’t find him.”

  “Frank’s ill, honey,” Miss Ballato said, sounding sympathetic, “He’s waiting in the nurse’s office until his Mom can get off work. Why don’t you go back outside and play with your other friends?”

  Gerard sighed – grownups were so stupid sometimes. Gerard didn’t have any other friends.

  “Can I go wait with him instead?” Gerard asked hopefully. He didn’t like the idea of Frankie being sick and on his own. (The nurse didn’t count – she was kind of scary.) “I could look after him.”

  “I don’t think so, Gerard,” Miss Ballato said, “You might catch something.”

   Gerard frowned, trying to make his face do that expression that Mom called his “puppy dog eyes.” Miss Ballato seemed to hesitate, then sighed, “Okay, fine.”

  Gerard beamed, and followed his teacher down the corridor to the nurse’s room. Frankie was inside, on his own, lying down across the couch with a blanket over him. He was shivering, and pale, which Gerard didn’t like.

  He ran over to Frankie and pulled himself up onto the couch next to him. “You okay?”

  Frankie’s eyes opened, and he beamed when he saw Gerard, before erupting into a coughing fit. Gerard liked it that Frankie was pleased to see him. Sometimes Gerard would worry that Frankie would get sick of Gerard and find some new friends, and then Gerard would be on his own, but then Frankie would smile at him like that he wasn’t worried anymore.

  “Gee,” Frankie said, in a voice much quieter than his usual one, “Don’t feel good.”

  Gerard pulled Frankie towards him, so his head was resting in his lap, and brushed his hair out of his eyes. It was wet and sticking to his forehead.

  “Is it… new-monia, like last time?” Gerard asked. Gerard wasn’t sure if he got that word right, but he knew that that was why Frankie wasn’t allowed out to play with him and Mikey towards the end of the summer. Because he had new-monia.

  “Dunno,” Frankie mumbled. He was still shivering. “M’cold, Gee.”

  Gerard thought he should maybe go and get the nurse and tell her that Frankie was too cold, but he didn’t want to leave him on his own. Instead, he lay down next to Frankie and wrapped his arms around him, trying to share his body heat like he’d seen in that film that one time. Frankie buried his face in Gerard’s neck. His breath tickled Gerard’s throat, and it felt weird, but Frankie was sick, and he needed Gerard, so Gerard just pulled him closer.

  “You should… go play,” Frankie whispered, his voice shaky, “I’m no fun.”

  “You’re sick,” Gerard told him firmly, “So I need to look after you.”

  Gerard felt Frankie smile against his neck. It was nice, having him that close. It made Gerard feel like he was Frankie’s protector, watching over him and making sure he was okay.

  “Thanks,” Gerard could barely here Frankie’s voice, it was so quiet. His breathing was uneven, and every now and then something caught in his throat and made him cough. Whenever this happened Gerard stroked him hair and said, “shh,” because that’s what his Mom did when he was ill.

  “Love you, Gee,” Frankie mumbled.

  Gerard kissed Frankie’s forehead, between his eyes. He wasn’t sure why he did it, only that it seemed like something you do when you’re looking after someone. He felt Frankie smile again, and then his breathing started to even out, and Gerard knew he’d fallen asleep.

  “Love you, Frankie,” Gerard whispered back.

 

*

 

  When Linda Iero arrived at the School to pick up her son, and was escorted to the nurse’s office, she found Frank and Gerard huddled under the same blanket, Gerard’s arms around Frank, and Frank’s head tucked under Gerard’s chin, both of them fast asleep.

  Her hand found its way to her heart, and she stared at the two boys; at the way Gerard’s arms were protectively wrapped around her son, at the way Frank’s head was completely turned into his best friend’s chest. She smiled to herself.

 

 Originally posted [here](http://misslucythenerd.livejournal.com/16049.html#cutid1) if anyone wants to comment or critique :)


End file.
